


Sloppy Prompts: KHR/PJO

by Kikuriki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, God who tf knows.., Hibari Kyouya the antichrist, I dont know how to fix it, Please adopt them, The first chapter is written really shitty because I was tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikuriki/pseuds/Kikuriki
Summary: Some sloppy prompts put together by yours truly for Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Percy Jackson and the Olympians, cross posted on Wattpad and FF.net under Kikuriki.Please pm me to tell me you've adopted my hell children so I can list you in their chapter!





	1. Tsuna, Son of Hestia

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, it's. not very organised, lol.. I'm not much of a writer.
> 
> Hello! This is the first prompt I've put on the internet ever, and if you'd like to adopt this story or cross adopt it onto a different site (AO3 or Wattpad for example) tell me and credit me, and I'll put your username and title here so people can read it! If you'd like to talk about it, pm me and I'll message you when I see it!
> 
> I'm.. gonna come back and revise this at a later date because it's currently garbage right now.
> 
> Posted on the 11th of February, 2017

Iemitsu and Nana discovered, about a year into their marriage, that Nana was infertile. So, because Iemitsu was successfully convinced by some of his coworkers stories, praying to a god or goddess for assistance would help them.

After an uncharicteristic amount of research and consideration, Nana decided to pray to Hestia (despite her being a **Greek** virgin goddess), goddess of the hearth and home, because she feels that Hestia would be able to provide for her (hopeful) future child in case anything happens to her and Iemitsu.

When Hestia answers the call curiously (after all, no one calls upon a **virgin goddess** for a fertility blessing), she decides to possess Nana so that it would be _Her_ fertility in use, but inside Nana's body, thus giving the child three parents (and still keeping her virgin goddess status). Fortunately, all works out and Tsuna is soon on his way to being popped out by a blissfully happy Nana.

Tsuna, due to Hestia's godly influence, is far more charismatic, considerate, firm, and good at home ec than he would be without Her influence. This results in Tsuna being somewhat unpopular still, because people are drawn in by his Sky Charisma and attempting to showcase their strength via bullying, but he ends up finding solace in cooking with his mother or classmates, and can just as often be found sitting with someone just needing silence. (Hibari Kyoya secretly adopts Tsuna as his 'small fluffy animal' and viciously takes down any bullies).

Due to Hestia having control over fire, Tsuna's instinctive skill with Soul Flames and natural flames are boosted, and they have a habit of going _curly wurly_ inside of him when he meets someone Important (basically the Intuition being a little bit late to the party and getting stronger as Tsuna ages, so when he's a child it only feels _curly wurly and noodly_ inside him instead of _Ping! Somethings Up!_ like it is in older-canon-Tsuna)

Hestia refuses to claim him up to this point because her siblings would smite him and his parents for _'daring to defile Hestia'_ or some such nonsense, but the monsters have no such trouble sniffing out the firstborn demigod of a powerful, if modest, goddess like Hestia. Nana is still somewhat of an airhead, but is used to dealing with weirdly violent animals and people trying to abduct her Tsu-kun and has no problem taking a rolling pin or skillet to their noggins and calling the police (or DC, when they become a thing).

Tsuna can still be sealed or unsealed by Timoteo at this point, I'm a bit unsure what to do with that plot point since it's Dumb in my opinion.

When Reborn comes along, he's baffled by the extra warmth coming from Tsuna, even for a powerful Sky flame user, and the supposedly Dame student's skill in cooking and odd confidence in dealing with other people when around a fireplace or eating place, despite being a very serious victim of bullying. He's wary of the immediate sense that he can trust Tsuna, so is a bit harsher than he probably should be, but softens up sooner or later into his regular spartan ways.


	2. Kyoya, (grand)Son of Ares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya has a very.. very demigod rich lineage to live up to, and holy moly does he deliver.

The Hibari family had a rich history of ridiculously strong fighters. Of course, near obsessively hunting down and marrying demigod children of war gods, major and minor alike, regardless of the pantheon, will do that to a family.

One would think, that with Kyoya being the result of many generations of diluted godly gifts, many from conflicting pantheons, that he would be weak or even crippled from them (ironically) warring with eachother. That person would be so beyond wrong they wouldn't know right if it slapped them across the face. His father being a demigod of Ares just made it worse.

Hibari Kyoya was powerful. He was a violent, bloodthirsty little hellion. Monsters? Why would he fear monsters when he defeated a baby chimera terrorizing a Small Animal (probably Tsuna) at the age of six? Monsters were afraid of _Him_! He was a Carnivore, after all. That was just the way things were, Carnivores were on top, protecting their territory and herbivores (even from themselves with the incessant **crowding**  they do, someone needs to manage them.) and keep the peace.

When he starts the Disciplinary Committee, it's not because _he needs the_ _help_ , or something similarly asinine. No, what he needed was a way to prevent the delinquent herbivores from continuing their peace disturbing ways, and putting them to work for him seemed the best and easiest solution. (It also had the neat little side affect of giving him a veritable personal army, but no one talks about that.)

Then. **Then.** Another Carnivore appears. Oddly similar to his uncle Fon, the baby possitively _reeks_ of power, but for some odd reason he's trying to whip a Small Animal into shape for something every time Kyoya sees him.

This bears investigation, after all, he can't have other Carnivores thinking they can poach _his_ prey, now can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Kyoya is probably a minor god of war on his own merits, let alone from the amount of immortal blood bred into him.
> 
> I'm really proud of this one, it came out so much better than Tsuna's did. Here's hoping the rest are this good. Again, if you'd like to adopt this one pm me and I'll list you at the end of the chapter with your chosen fic site (ao3, wattpad, or ff.net).
> 
> Posted on the 21st of February, 2017


End file.
